warriors_of_the_seasfandomcom-20200215-history
Gatherings
=Gatherings= Archives :None Gatherings #1 (Aug. 30, 2016) Cats Attending: *AsterClan **Spiderstar **Owlheart **Dipperpaw **Falconclaw **Shadepaw *EmberClan *FallClan **Firestar **Rosecloud **Redtail **Orangepaw **Lagoonpaw *FrostClan **Icestar **Berryheart **Commaflower **Eaglesnow **Ravenpaw RP Icestar led his clan towards the gathering grounds, everyone was silent since finding out that he had been attacked by a AsterClan warrior. One that was notorious for causing trouble. The large white tom walked beside his deputy, Berryheart, whom had grown plump since she had last came due to her expecting. Commaflower followed behind the two, still apprenticeless. The tortoiseshell and white molly stood a complete two feet tall. She was a short one. Rosecloud and Redtail walked side by side, Orangepaw following them. The calico molly and red and white medicine cat glanced up to catch a small glimpse of Icestar. He was the oldest leader, has been for a while now. — Never stop believing. 16:27, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Firestar padded into the Gathering place, FallClan warriors behind him. Lagoonpaw slid into the Gathering place as smoothly as water running on a pebbly riverbed. He twitched his ears and looked around. Perhaps there were some appreentices he could chat with. Falconclaw padded beside his Clanamtes to the Gathering place, eyeing the other Clan cat warily. Ravenpaw followed behind Icestar. He was so pleased he had been chosen to go the the Gathering instead of his brother. ~Patchfeather~ 19:06, August 30, 2016 (UTC) The white leader made his way to the tall oak tree that served as the leaders perch during the gatherings. Commaflower glanced around looking for Owlheaet. She'd grown accustomed to the old tom and maybe just maybe even his friend. — Never stop believing. 20:21, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Spiderstar led her Clan to the neutral grounds; her head was held high and she walked with power in her every step. This cat was born nobility and sure as hell acted that way. Behind her, Shadepaw walked in a similar manner only he kept his eyes open, looking around for any pretty looking cat that might catch his eye. Spiderstar kept a firm lip but couldn't help admire her son's attitude. The large cat took her place amongst the other leaders. She saw Icestar and Firestar both sitting there already. "Good Evening to the pair of you. How are your Clans faring in this weather?" Spiderstar attempted small talk - key word being attempted. She honestly never liked this part of the Gathering where she had to try and talk to the other leaders before being blamed for nearly everything that went wrong. By the grace of StarClan this was going to be a long night for her. 09:40 Wed Aug 31 2016 Dipperpaw walked behind being the last of the AsterClan cats. The tortoiseshell molly would be a warrior within the next few moons and expected to as well. Meanwhile, Owlheart made his way to Commaflower greeting the medicine cat. "Commaflower," he greeted her almost silently. — Never stop believing. 11:39, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Firestar flicked his tail. "FallClan is doing well," he murmured quietly to the other leader. This was his first Gathering as a leader. He felt very small next to the other two leaders. But he kept his head up and back straight. Lagoonpaw settled down onto a large tree branch lying on the ground. 13:37, August 31, 2016 (UTC) "Good to hear that, Firestar. Also, may I be the first to congratulate you on your promotion to leader." Spiderstar replied, her tone was her trademark cool - little emotion was given away that way. The black leader drew a paw over her ears a couple times trying to get a stubborn itch out of them. She turned back to her peers. "Should we get this thing started? I have some important business to tend to back at camp." The leader knew better than to mention her kittens, but she knew that getting back was a top priority. 09:16 Thu Sep 1 2016 Icestar watched both cats with silent blue eyes. He as well had things to do and get back to camp. The large tom stood eyes emotionless as well as his expression. He was sure Spiderstar would hate that he would say next. "FrostClan is thriving well Pinestomr has had her kits and Darkwing's have been apprenticed. However, FrostClan has been very..patient with AsterClan. Sorrelfang," he pointedly looked at Spiderstar. "Attacked me as I was patrolling my borders also to the fact she was with a rogue." He finished sitting down. Now Spiderstar would speak, Icestar braced himself. He knew how the black molly could be. — Never stop believing. 14:03, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Spiderstar stood forward, her tail held high and the fur along her back rising slightly. "On the other hand, Icestar, my warrior claims she was attacked by you. However, I wasn't told about the presence of a rogue. As much as it hurts my honor to say this, I'll talk this out with my Clan upon our return to our territory. But I give you my word, if I find her words to be the truth I myself will waltz onto FrostClan territory and straitened you and your Clan out." The black leader ended her response with a quick lash of her tail. How dare he call Sorrelfang out like that, making me look like I can't control my warriors. Pah! I'll show him exactly what my Clan has to offer. Spiderstar straitened herself out before returning to the rest of her address. "Likewise, AsterClan is thriving well. Many young warriors are joining our ranks, and many kits are being raised. I myself welcome a new litter to our ranks - Shadowkit and Elmkit bear the makings of strong warriors already." Spiderstar watched as her Clan cheered a little bit, and stepped back to allow Firestar's address. While she waited, the she-cat was silently seething about Sorrelfang's incident. Maybe she was lying? Maybe its her I'll have to sort out with my own means. 07:52 Fri Sep 2 2016 Firestar, who felt subdued after the other leaders made their announcements, stepped forward. His tail prickled seeing all the cats looking up at him. "The prey is running well in FallClan. Lichenstar went missing, so StarClan chose me as FallClan's new leader. Our deputy is Rosecloud," he mewed, gaze falling to his deputy. He stepped back, showing he was finished. ~Patchfeather~ 13:48, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Rosecloud stood nodding her head in a bow before sitting back down. Icestar let his cold and calm gaze rest on the calico before going to Spiderstar. — Never stop believing. 14:21, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Owlheart watched as he eyed the other Clan cats. Commaflower sat beside the black tom, she was practically the only cat that knew of his mate, Madison, and that she had been expecting last time he had seen her. Rosecloud stood after the gathering beside Firestar. Icestar had immediately gathered his Clan and left knowing Spiderstar would issue an argument. — Never stop believing. 15:53, September 8, 2016 (UTC)